


Stargazing

by classywhitecollar



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classywhitecollar/pseuds/classywhitecollar
Summary: Charlie and Matteusz are looking at the stars when Matteusz admits his true feelings for Charlie.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I apologize if it's not the best or if I did the tags wrong or anything! Also I wasn't sure how to move the text from Word onto AO3 without it looking awkwardly spaced, so hopefully it looks okay.
> 
> I'm happy with how the story turned out though, which honestly surprised me lol, but I just love this ship so much and had to write something for them!
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

“The stars are so beautiful.”

Matteusz looked over at Charlie and smiled. “They are.”

They sat quietly for a minute, peacefully looking up at the clear night sky.

“Do you ever wish you could go back? Back to Rhodia, I mean,” Matteusz asked hesitantly.

“I do. It’s my home. But… I like it here. And I think eventually I will consider Earth my home.”

“I’m glad,” Matteusz responded. “I’m glad you like it on Earth because I think you might be my favorite person here, and I wouldn’t want to lose you.”

Charlie looked over, his blue eyes filled with emotion as he smiled. Matteusz smiled back but then looked down. His heart started beating rapidly. This could be the perfect moment. The one he had been waiting for.

“Hey Charlie, can… can I tell you something?” he asked quietly.

“Of course – anything,” Charlie responded happily.

“I… I don’t know how to tell you this, but… I like you, Charlie,” Matteusz managed to get out.

“Thanks! I like you too!” Charlie beamed. He didn’t get it.

“I mean… I like you, as in more than just ‘like’,” he fumbled with the words. “I mean, I like you as more than just a friend. Like, romantically.”

Charlie looked at him in shock, his bright eyes huge.

“You know what, I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but the words just came out of my mouth, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way – I still want to be friends! I shouldn’t have said-“

Charlie cut him off. “Matteusz!”

He stopped rambling and looked up at Charlie – he was smiling.

Charlie glanced down shyly. “I… I like you too! I always have, but I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

They made eye contact, both smiling but terrified. Matteusz thought he might be having a heart attack, his heart was beating so fast, but he leaned in slightly. Charlie did too.

When their lips met, Matteusz felt something he never had before. It felt like pure love and happiness was coursing through his veins, like this was how it was supposed to be, like this was exactly how the universe was supposed to align.

It was a soft kiss at first. Matteusz could feel Charlie smiling slightly against his lips. But as it went on, they both poured more passion into it – all of the emotions that had been building up inside them were finally being released. Matteusz slid his hand behind Charlie’s neck and pulled him closer, and Charlie’s hand came up to meet his cheek in response. After a few moments Matteusz pulled away slightly, breathless. Charlie was breathless too, but he met Matteusz’ eyes with that beautiful smile that made Matteusz fall in love with him in the first place.

“You know, I could have ended up anywhere in the universe,” Charlie said, his voice soft. “But every day I think about how grateful I am that I ended up here with you.”

Matteusz thought his heart might explode. He felt like his eyes were starting to well up with tears. “I think that’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me,” he murmered, his voice cracking slightly. He smiled lovingly at Charlie, who smiled back, and suddenly they were kissing again. If he could live in one moment forever, Matteusz thought to himself, it would be this one.


End file.
